


the itch (we’re gonna have another round)

by blankcamellia



Category: SixTONES (Band)
Genre: Dirty Talk, FWB Kyomo/Juri, Jealousy, Juri is the most understanding friend ever, M/M, Mirror Sex, Mutual Pining, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Thirsting, when will KyomoHokku talk like normal people?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:49:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25793908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blankcamellia/pseuds/blankcamellia
Summary: Hokuto.It's there again. The itch.It's not quite an itch, more of a habit by now, and habits are hard to break.Not even when he's balls deep inside Juri, listening to him moan his name better than any pornstar out there could ever do. Yet, it's not Juri's voice he wants to hear.
Relationships: Kyomoto Taiga/Matsumura Hokuto, Kyomoto Taiga/Tanaka Juri
Comments: 6
Kudos: 16





	the itch (we’re gonna have another round)

**Author's Note:**

> Not sure what came over me when I first came up with the plot of this but the plot was about 1.7k words alone with notes and things, and when I had about 1.7k of some actual writing, I got stuck. So I left it to collect dust for idk, months? I can't remember, but today I sat down and worked my through it all, and this is what it turned out to be. 
> 
> I'm not sure if it's what I first imagined it to be but? It turned out longer than I imagined anyway lol
> 
> Now I can go back staring at my other WIPs and hope they also magically finish themselves haha
> 
> ANYWAY, if you've read this far, don't forget to sign-up for the KyomoHokku Fic Exchange: [ HERE](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/KyomoHokku_Soulmate/profile)!!  
> We're accepting sign-ups until the 21st, so take your time to decide, but we'll love to have you with us - experienced or not! ♥

_ Hokuto. _

It's there again. The itch. 

It's not quite an itch, more of a habit by now, and habits are hard to break. 

Not even when he's balls deep inside Juri, listening to him moan his name better than any pornstar out there could ever do. Yet, it's not Juri's voice he wants to hear. 

And it fucking irritates him to no end that he can't get Hokuto out of his mind. 

And that's where his next problem lies - he doesn't want to stop thinking about Hokuto. 

Gorgeous, intelligent, witty Hokuto. Even with his disastrous fashion sense, Hokuto is all that is on his mind. Every little thing that Hokuto does sends him soaring and he believes that if he had wings, he'd be flying forever because of the endless list of things that makes Hokuto so attractive. 

He snaps his hips extra hard, earning another delicious moan from Juri, and while his body reacts to it, his mind travels to other places. 

_ Hokuto.  _

Hokuto, who looked at everyone but him today. Who talked animatedly to everyone but him about the food they ate today. Who asked everyone but him about his opinion on his solo. As if he didn't care about Taiga's opinion, as if he didn't bother including Taiga, as if Taiga didn't exist unless needed.

It frustrates him to no end, and he feels sorry for Juri who has to receive all his frustration every time. The other doesn't care he says but Taiga doesn't quite believe that. 

There's no way you’d willingly go to bed on regular occasions with a groupmate just because he's frustrated. Not even Juri is that much of a saint but Taiga isn't the one to say anything about it. After all, he keeps coming back instead of solving his problems. 

He rolls his hips, burying his cock as deep as he can into Juri, feeling how the head hits Juri's walls every time he thrusts in. At least they're both feeling great. 

Juri strokes himself off as Taiga holds his hips steady, thrusting inside in a steady pace, waiting for Juri to come, to feel that familiar clench around him, feel the way Juri's whole body shakes as he hits his release, and when he does, it doesn’t feel any different from before he dragged Juri inside this empty dressing room. It’s frustrating to no end how he can’t get Hokuto out of his head, not even when he’s emptying his load into the condom inside Juri. 

“You okay?” Juri asks him when they’re done cleaning up and putting their clothes back on. “You’re awfully distracted, not that it affects your performance but there’s something on your mind right?”

Taiga doesn’t answer him, eyes avoiding the other and it’s clear that Juri hit some nerve with his questions. Maybe because it’s true but he doesn’t want to admit it even if Juri already knows everything. 

“Is it about Hokuto again?” Juri pulls him into an embrace, wrapping his arms around Taiga’s waist, pressing a few kisses to the side of Taiga’s neck to comfort him. “Is it about the way he’s been ignoring you?”

Curse Juri for knowing too much, for being right, and for always reminding him about the reason why he’s here. 

“It’s okay, don’t mind it, it’s Hokuto, he doesn’t know any better,” Juri continues, smiling against Taiga’s skin, and while Taiga doesn’t believe a word that Juri says, he tries to drown himself in the physical attention he gets. It’s easier after all. “He doesn’t know what he’s missing.”

Damn right he is. 

Juri kisses him sweetly before he ruffles his hair and leaves Taiga with his own turbulent thoughts. He wishes Hokuto would care more, that he could be more aware of how much frustration he puts Taiga through. Not that it’s actually Hokuto’s fault. It’s not. It’s Taiga’s own fault for being in love with Hokuto. 

He runs his hands through his hair as he groans out loud at his own pathetic self. He should just do something about it but for some reason, he’s scared. It should be easy to just walk up to Hokuto, kiss him, get rejected, or get accepted just like he’s done before with others but Hokuto’s different. Everything about Hokuto makes him go crazy and lose his mind, turning him into this coward who goes to their fellow groupmate for comfort.

He’s such a loser.

* * *

Things aren’t better when he gets back to their rehearsals when Hokuto continues to avoid his glances, even when they are supposed to be looking at each other during the part they’re doing. It frustrates him to no end because he knows that Hokuto will do it properly when they’re actually on stage, and then, it’ll affect him even more. Then also because he has no problems getting inside everyone else’s personal space except Taiga’s. They might not be best friends but they got over their awkward stage before and for a while, Taiga thought they were good, even if it was only as friends. 

All he wants is for Hokuto to look at him. Even if it’s only for a second.

He considers staying longer, perfecting the choreography because he’s going to miss a few rehearsals due to his musicals, dancing until his legs are sore, his arms heavy, body sweating, and eyes focused on the tiniest details, but Juri stays with him, calmly watching over him as he works on something in his notebook, and he knows that Juri is waiting for him, watching over him. Making sure that he doesn’t do anything stupid. 

It’s why he doesn’t stay too long, not wanting to let Juri stay out too late either. 

Even when Juri gives him the gentle attention and comfort he needs as they’re seated inside Juri’s car, all that Taiga can think of is Hokuto. 

He thinks of him as they drive into the night, the lights around them laughing in his face because his resolution is as fleeting as their existence. His neck itches as he lets his mind wander.  _ Again, that itch. _

When he looks out of the car window, all he can see is Hokuto in every window and light they pass. It’s Hokuto dancing, Hokuto stretching, Hokuto eating, Hokuto drinking water, Hokuto smiling, and God forbid, Hokuto laughing. 

He scratches on his neck, trying to soothe the itching but it doesn’t help at all, biting his lip in frustration as he tries to shove the images of Hokuto away. Juri’s hand is on his thigh, drawing soothing circles on it, he understands. Thankfully, Juri understands it all better than he does. He doesn’t need this when he can’t even think straight. He doesn’t need to think about him right now. Not now, not later. 

Yet, he still does. 

Hokuto is always on his mind.

* * *

He’s confused, to say at the least, and he’s not sure whether he should say something, or do something about it but he can’t think straight when he looks at Taiga. All he wants to do is to grab him, take him away, push him against a wall, and kiss him senseless. Claim his lips as his own, tell him words of affection and desire, and make sure that Taiga never goes to anyone else than him ever again. 

One word, even just one word or a single breath from Taiga makes his mind go blank, and it’s just easier to avoid him than deal with his crisis in front of him. He knows it looks bad, he can see the look of dismay on Taiga’s face every time he turns his eyes away, and while he wants to wipe that away, he doesn’t know how to handle it all. He doesn’t want to come off as someone who just wants Taiga for his outer appearance. Hokuto can’t think of the possibilities that Taiga would even consider him as anything else than a one-off, and he really, really doesn’t want that. He doesn’t want to taste heaven only to let go of it.

It’s especially bad one day when he looks over and sees Taiga stretching on the floor, and his shirt rides up, exposing his pale skin. Hokuto feels how his heart throbs at the sight, feels how his fingers twitch, wanting to touch the older. Pull his shirt off, run his hands through his hair, over his neck, down his chest, leaving burning touches… Clenching his hands together, and taking a deep breath before his mind runs too far, he turns his head away when Taiga starts to laugh at something someone said. 

“Bathroom,” he announces to no one, rushing out of their rehearsal room, and misses the way Taiga looks at him. 

Once hidden behind the locked doors of the bathroom stall, he groans out loud, beating himself up for letting himself be this easily affected. He wishes he could tell his brain to stop running wild but he can’t, especially not when Taiga is everything he wants. The more he thinks about it, the harder it is to calm his feelings down, and he just can’t stop thinking about Taiga. 

He thinks back at their rehearsal, how effortlessly Taiga danced beside him, eyes focused and sharp, body moving exactly how he wants, and the looks he gives their imaginary audience is enough to make Hokuto slam a hand against the stall wall in frustration. He’s such an idiot. 

There’s no stopping him when he lets his mind wander, bringing the hem of his shirt up to his lips, putting it between them as he fumbles with the zipper of his pants because fuck it all. The feeling of his own hand wrapping around his hardening shaft gives him slight relief, even if it’s just momentary. He should feel ashamed that he’s hidden here, thinking all these thoughts about his bandmate but he’s a coward alright, he admits that. He also admits that no one else but Taiga affects him this bad. 

So he thinks about him, his voice, his face, eyes, lips, laugh, and smile, and everything in between heaven and earth, as he strokes himself to completion, feeling a small part of him calming down. 

He’s far from okay still but at least he’ll survive another song or two before his hormones take over again. 

* * *

The day is good, more than good even because he's been able to focus today, no distractions from Hokuto, no irritations, and most of all, there's no itching. He even believes it might be fully gone. 

That is until Hokuto walks in on him sucking Juri off in the abandoned dressing room. 

"Oh, okay, I'm sorry, uh, I'll go, okay, good luck?" 

Taiga groans around Juri, making the other laugh out loud at his misery, and for a second he considers biting down on Juri but decides not to, he's not that much of an ass. 

He thinks of the way Hokuto's eyes had widened, not in disgust or surprise but in arousal, he knows those eyes, he's seen his own the same way too many times, and he'd seen the way Hokuto had shifted his stance before running off. There was something there. 

As he pops off Juri, wiping his lips as he stands up and keeps replaying the sight of Hokuto's flushed cheeks, wishing so bad he could see them up close. He probably screwed up any chance to get Hokuto now. 

Then, there's the itch again. Stupid Hokuto. 

He barely notices Juri sneaking an arm around him, pressing soft kisses to his neck. 

"What?" he mutters as he hears Juri say something but he's been too occupied with his own thoughts about Hokuto and what he wants to do with him. 

“I said, isn’t this what you want Hokuto to do you?” Juri says as he nibbles on Taiga’s earlobe as the older tries to avoid him, staring at him with wide eyes.

“What are you—“

“Just imagine Kyomo,” Juri’s hold on him tightens, pulling him in close, one arm around his waist to hold him steady, and the other sneaking up to grab his chin, forcing him to stay still and listen to Juri as he keeps on talking. “Just admit it already, how much you want him, I’ve heard you moan his name so many times now.”

  
“I haven’t—”

“Don’t worry, I’m not mad, as long as it makes you feel good, that’s what matters,” Juri chuckles and his breath tickles on his skin, and he feels Juri’s hand work on his pants as he tries to steady his breathing, trying his best to not think of Hokuto’s hand instead of Juri’s but it’s hard when the younger is fueling his imagination in his ear. “So imagine, how Hokuto would feel against you, running his hands down your body, just like this, but you know how his hands and fingers are.. very different from mine, right? You’ve held them before, you know how they feel.”

Damn right he has. He doesn’t regret it at all, he even thanks whoever that pairs him up with Hokuto. It’s just so hard to know how to act around Hokuto. He feels like a lovesick puppy, and the moment their eyes meet when they work together, all Taiga wants to do is to take him away from there, make them alone, and make sure that Hokuto never stops looking at him. Of course, he never does anything like that, so he ends up acting awkward instead to hide his raging hormones. He knows those fingers, the hand that is slightly bigger than his own, and fits so fucking perfectly in his. 

So he imagines, he listens to Juri, and he thinks about Hokuto and ignores the itch he feels. He imagines wiry fingers traveling down his body, leaving burning trails in their wake, making him want more, and more. 

He feels Juri’s fingers dip around his hip, slowly moving, so close to his crotch, and he gasps as he imagines Hokuto touching him there. 

“Then, imagine,” Juri continues, voice magical in his ears, trapping him with each and every word he speaks. “His cock, you know how it looks like, you’ve stared at in the showers before, haven’t you? Imagine how that would feel inside you, filling you up so much more than I could ever do, even after preparing you with his fingers, the same fingers that you’ve been staring at too, so intently. They’re almost as pretty as yours… they would reach so deep inside you, wouldn’t they? Just like mine does but they’re thicker right? They’d fill you up so much more, stretch you slowly to prepare you for his length… imagine that Kyomo…”

He feels his cock twitch at the images that Juri fuels him with and he wants nothing else but to touch himself, give himself some kind of friction, some kind of relief, but Juri is having none of it and isn’t stopping. 

“Imagine when he thrusts his hips, in the same way he does on stage, you know exactly how that looks like, sharp and hard, imagine how that would feel. He would be filling you up even more, hitting even deeper with each thrust, and have you feel exactly how stretched you are… replace my voice with his, his husky voice in your ear, telling you how gorgeous you are, how amazing your ass feels, how tight and hot it is around him, all those words combined with his moans, letting you know how you are the only one who’s making him feel this way, this aroused, hard, and wanting.”

The more Juri speaks, the more he fills his imagination with these vivid descriptions, the more he loses himself in them, and before he knows it, his whole body shakes and he feels himself tumble over the edge without the help of Juri’s hands. 

It feels weird but at the same time, it feels so damn good. 

The itch doesn’t disappear though, and he wants Hokuto more than before.

* * *

Then, another day comes, days after Juri spoke so passionately into his ear about Hokuto, and it all comes back in waves, distracting him even at their dance rehearsals, making him repeatedly make the smallest mistakes. It doesn’t help that he’s been away because of his musical either, making him behind the others already, and he can see the annoyance building on Hokuto’s face through the mirror. 

“Okay, enough, break,” Hokuto exclaims, stomping off to grab his water bottle, and the way he aggressively uncaps it and drinks from it makes Taiga swallow hard, willing himself to calm down as much as he can, despite the sight being way too attractive. 

“I’m sorry, okay —” he begins, trying to reason with the younger, who seem to be the only one upset about his mistakes. The others seem to disappear from the rehearsal room one by one, almost as if they’re trying to avoid the coming storm. 

“If you were sorry, we would be done by now,” Hokuto sneers back, water spilling from the bottle as he yanks it away to glare at Taiga. 

If he didn’t feel personally offended, he would have thought that was extremely hot, and maybe he still does but his response to Hokuto’s words takes over.

“Well, I  _ am sorry, _ ” he emphasizes, crossing his arms as he looks at Hokuto. “If you could just calm your ass a bit, maybe we could wrap this up calmly?”

“I wouldn’t be this way if it wasn’t for you Kyomoto,” and it’s all it takes for Taiga to snap, missing the hidden meaning behind Hokuto’s words completely. 

“So it’s all on me, is it? Who fucked up last time? Was it me too? I don’t think so Matsumura,” he seethes back, words spilling out before he can stop them, and he regrets them the moment he says them but the damage is already done. 

The itch itches even more than before and it only makes him more irritated. 

A click echoes and they both turn to the door, noticing how it’s closed shut, and Juri’s muffled voice shouts from the other side, wishing them good luck, and they both curse out loud at their friend. 

They turn to each other slowly, breaths already stuck in their throats, and Taiga feels time stop when he locks eyes with Hokuto. He sees the dark eyes stare back at him, just like he’s always dreamed of, and he doesn’t know who moves first but suddenly, they’re grabbing at each other, breathing out as they try to pull each other closer, noses bumping against each other, and then, they’re kissing. 

Tongues already fighting for dominance, and it all feels so good, to the point he forgets why he was angry before because  _ fuck,  _ Hokuto knows how to kiss, and if this is how he dies, then he’ll welcome it with open arms. 

Hokuto’s hand finds its way into his hair, tugging at it, making him gasp at the feeling, despite all the times he’s been imagining it, and Hokuto shoves his tongue deeper, claiming as much as he can of Taiga. 

He grabs and pulls at Hokuto’s clothes, already desperately wanting to get rid of them, and Hokuto gladly complies, breaking their kiss to throw his tops off, off-handedly demanding Taiga to do the same, and they’re back at each others mouths before their clothes even hit the floor. 

Their hands fumble together as they try to get rid of their pants as well, alternating between pulling the other closer, holding them steady, and getting rid of their pants. Hokuto backs Taiga up against the nearby table, trapping him between his arms as he moves his lips to Taiga’s neck instead, licking his way down, nibbling on the skin there, wanting to bite down hard enough to leave a mark, claim Taiga as his own, and Taiga shudders at the way Hokuto kisses him. He threads his fingers through Hokuto’s black hair, tugging at it when Hokuto finds a sensitive spot, moans escaping his lips. 

When he moans Hokuto’s name, the taller flips him around, kisses his shoulders and all the way down his spine as he lets his hands wander over his hips, thighs, and ass. As he traps Taiga against the table, he lets his finger run around Taiga’s hole, tracing the entrance as he looks up, his own breath getting caught again as he can see exactly how Taiga looks like in the mirrors. 

Taiga, on the other hand, is busy not coming too fast because he noticed the mirrors before Hokuto, and his insides burn with anticipation and arousal. He wishes Hokuto could hurry up and he doesn’t want to beg. Not yet. 

He moans shamelessly loud when Hokuto starts to push one finger inside, the feeling not matching his dreams at all, it’s way better than anything he’s ever imagined. It’s so different from Juri’s, way different, and it’s honestly everything he’s ever wanted. Even with barely one finger in, he feels like he’s in heaven.

“Why are you so damn loose?” Hokuto mutters out loud in between Taiga’s moans, and he barely catches him but he knows why. It’s all because of Juri from last night when he couldn’t stop thinking about Hokuto. Of course, Juri was nice enough to let him take out his frustration on him, as always, and this time, he didn’t even feel bad when he moaned Hokuto’s given name out loud as he came when he rode Juri. 

He tells Hokuto so, how it’s because of Juri, and he sees through the mirror how Hokuto’s eyes darken, and that’s the only warning he gets before his finger thrusts in deeper inside him, making him gasp out loud in surprise. Soon, there’s another finger inside him, stretching him open, and he never thought it would feel like this with Hokuto inside him, and it makes him imagine, if only briefly, how it’d feel to have Hokuto’s cock inside instead. 

Said cock brushes against his legs, and he can feel exactly how hard Hokuto is too, and he sneaks a hand between his legs to stroke himself along with Hokuto’s thrusts. The third finger makes him see white, almost coming on the spot when they reach that spot inside him, and he knows that Hokuto notices it. 

When they leave his body, he feels empty, hole throbbing for more, and he doesn’t even dare to move his own hand and finish himself off because he can feel it coming. The thing he’s been waiting for.

He watches through the mirror as Hokuto strokes himself, slick sounds filling the air as he smears the pre-come all over his hard erection. Hokuto lines himself up, head pushing past his stretched muscle but still stretching him. It doesn’t hurt, on the contrary, it feels fucking amazing. 

Their eyes meet for the first time properly when Hokuto bottoms out, balls deep in him, and he can feel every inch of Hokuto, every vein, and every pulse. He looks at Hokuto, silently demanding him to move, to finally thrust into him. When he does so, Taiga moans, a mix between a gasp and a guttural scream. 

Hokuto holds Taiga’s hips tight, almost to the point of leaving marks, as he snaps his hips, leaning over his back to press kisses down it. His hips never stop, and Taiga wonders how long Hokuto can hold out because if he knows himself right, he’s close, he could lose it right now if he wanted but he refuses to let this end too soon. 

The moment he sees Hokuto’s eyes close in pleasure, wanton moans coming out of Hokuto’s pretty mouth as he slides in and out of Taiga, it’s the moment he demands Hokuto to keep looking. To keep his eyes open, on him. 

“Look at me Hokuto,” And he does, he watches. He watches them both in the mirror, especially how his cock disappears into Taiga, inch by inch, over and over. He watches how Taiga’s face struggles to keep his own eyes open each time he hits deep in him. 

When he changes the angle and finally,  _ finally _ , hit that certain spot inside Taiga, the older screams out in pleasure, and Hokuto doesn’t even bother to silence him, and Taiga doesn’t bother to keep quiet - this is what he wants, what he’s been waiting for, dreamed of, imagined, and desired for so long. So, Taiga sings higher and higher as Hokuto keeps snapping his hips, speeding up the thrusts, and he can feel his orgasm coming. 

He tries his best to stroke himself in time with Hokuto’s thrusts, and his whole body shakes when he hits his high, his come spurting out on his hand and on the floor. It doesn’t take long until he feels Hokuto falter in his rhythm, and then there’s the tell-tale twitch inside him, and he feels it, really feels it, when Hokuto stills inside him and comes, hard spurts as he empties himself inside Taiga. 

Neither of them notices the door being unlocked, and opening, until a pair of hot towels are thrown at them, and Juri’s voice echoes through the air.

“Don’t forget to invite me to a threesome if you ever think about it!”

The itch is finally gone.


End file.
